


Memories part 3

by Blitzye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boba Fett Needs A Hug, F/M, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Reader-Insert, Soft Boba Fett, boba fett imagine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzye/pseuds/Blitzye
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Memories part 3

“Who Am I?” Boba stood up from the edge of your bed. “No, no! It can’t be!” Understanding too well what’s going on with you. His body takes two steps back as you still asking questions, he’s looking at you with a calm gaze but inside he is panicking like he never panics his all life.

“Y/n take it slow. You don’t remember why you are here?”

“Y/n? It is my name? No, my name is… I, I don’t remember! What’s happening, what happened to me?” You look at him with distressed eyes. Boba wants to take you in his arms, but he knows that’s not the time. He is looking for words. “We were on a mission and an explosion happens. You got injured in this and I brought you back here, where you live, to take care of you. Is that anything making sense for you? There is something you remember?”  
“An explosion? No, I don’t recall that. I was there with you? Who are you?” You bring back your hands to your heads. It hurts so much. You can’t think and are so tired too.   
“you should rest. Maybe everything will come back in the morning. I leave food next to your bed. Take your time. If you need anything, I will ask a droid to stay at your door.”  
“ok,” you say. Still confused, but a little calmer. You move to take the glass of water next to your bed. Boba makes a move, like an instinct to help you, but you move back. Still a little afraid of him and all the situations. Like a knife in his heart, Boba saw you are afraid of him. “I’m sorry like I said, I will let you rest.” Boba’s walking to the door. You can sense that his sadness and that makes you more confused. He seems to care for you. You should feel safe, but all this situation makes your head spin even more.   
“And what’s your name?” You decide to ask him.   
“Boba” He murmured and leave the room, closing the door behind him.  
You explore around you. The room is warm and calm. You try to make a sense of all this, but it's hard. There’s no object you recognize. You get out of the bed and while you walk to the door; you observe around, hoping to find something that could help you recall the situation. Next to the table, you see clothes and a gun. Are they yours? You take the gun and concluded that you may not be in danger here. This is your room, your clothes, and your gun. You reach the door and lock it. 

Boba put his second foot in his room and close the door. The helmet that he had in his hands fell like a rock. His knees, like his emotions, couldn’t hold him anymore and buckled. On the floor, Boba cries. He doesn’t remember when was the last time he did. Even when his father died, boba did not cry, he was angry. He used that anger to survive all this life. Losing you did not make him angry; it makes him hopeless. For once in his life, he toughs he deserves a different life. He believes you care for him, and he took too much time to realize it. To accept it. He believes you the day he saw you jump off the slave the day of the accident. He realizes he did not want to lose you. Is that a punishment? For taking so much time accepting it. Or punishment for only have faith that he deserves it? He’s felt the loneliness like he never did. The air has difficulty reaching his lungs. Boba cries for you, for him, he lost h. He puts his hand to his face like he wants to swipe his sadness. With difficulty, he reaches his bed and just falls into a tormented sleep.

When you open your eyes, it was already late in the morning. Behind the door, you hear voices. You sit and remember the situation you recall the event that injures you and before that, nothing. It’s been more than a week that you’ve been in the room. A couple of times you let the droid came inside, so he can run a test on you. There’s always food for you at the door, but besides that, you mention you did not want to see or talk to anyone. You try to remember, and you have difficulty trusting what’s going on around you. Dawdling to the door, you attempt to listen to the conversation on the other side.  
“Mando and I take care of the rat,” Said a woman's voice.   
“Now you will take care of the Hutt for me,”   
“Boba, I know you care for her, but you have to focus on the reality. She might never retrieve her memories, but overall, she is fine. We have to find out if she still has her skills. Convince her to get out of that room.”

The door opens and you show yourself. “I’m out, so what now?”

Fennec and Boba stare at you. Fennec looks at Boba and says: “Good, now we could move forward,” Then she looks at you; “I’m sorry for what happen to you Y\N. But I’m glad you’re alive.” She turns around, gives a glance to Boba, and leaves.  
Boba, quit still, never left his regard from you.  
You look at him. Like you both waiting for something to happen.   
“Would you show me around?” You ask.  
Boba nods and turns around. You are following him around. Nothing makes sense as you recall nothing. The sun outside blinds you and you try to reach a wall with your hand to help you walk. Someone grabs your hand. It was Boba. Your eyes acclimate with the bright light and you eyeing at him. You Smile and keep your hand in his.  
“I remember nothing. Not even you.”   
Boba looks at the ground.  
“But I dreamt of you every night since the accident. Can you tell me why?” You approach him, his hand still with yours.  
Boba move is face to yours. His heart beats fast and his breathing speed up. Boba squeeze your hand without realizing it. You put your other hand on him to make him soften his grip.   
“Boba, why you are in my dreams?”  
With watery eyes, he moves toward to kiss you, but you step back, leaving his hand.   
“Sorry,” he says in a quick breath “It was wrong of me.” He turns around and left.  
Alone, you sit on the dirt back on the wall. Even more confuse.

After a long shower, you wish to relax for the night. Someone knocks on your door. You wrap yourself in a robe and go ask who it is.   
“I bring you food,” It was Boba. “I will put the meal in front of your…”  
The door opens, you observe the plate and then you look at him.   
“Would you like to come in? I’m exhausted from being alone. And I got so many questions,”  
Boba did not plan to stay. He's ashamed of the way he acts this afternoon. “Please, and to show you don’t have to feel bad for this afternoon, we could share” you wink.  
Boba chuckles and nods. He closes the door behind him, and you ask to give you a minute to get dressed. You go change in more comfortable clothes and go back at the table. You peep at him a little shy. As you walk to the chair, your feet stumbled on something and you lose control. Boba makes a step and keeps you from falling. In his arm you stare at him, surprise how quick he was you let a sigh and say, “My hero” At those words your body stiffens. You grab his arms and repeat, “My hero” Your head spins as all coming back to you. Your breath speeds up and you are dizzy. Boba understand it and help you sit on the chair. He bends a knee next to you and looks at you. More than anything he wants to believe that you remember, but he’s careful. You still have your hands grabbing the side of each of his arms. So much information gets back in your brain in so little time. But for him, your Boba.   
“You. I remember…” You shed tears.   
Boba approaches you and grabs your face in his hands.  
“You remember what?” he said in a shaky voice.  
“The explosion, Fennec, here, you.” One of your hands goes on one of his. “I remember I love you, Boba Fett, but you are afraid to love me back,” you chuckle with tears in your eyes.

Boba leans to you and kisses you. He kisses you like it was the only time he would be able to. His lips press against yours. His tongue slips inside your mouth, gentle but demanding. For so long he wants to taste you. Your face is still in his warm hands. Your fingers grip his neck, pulling him closer. You dissolve into this moment. He’s pulling back, breathless, he put his forehead on your left cheek, sliding his nose on your neck, he wants to smell you; he wants to be sure the moment is real. 

“I thought I lost you,” Boba put his second knee on the floor, wrap your waist with his arms, press his face on your chest, and cry. For the first time, he let someone see this side buried for a long time. For all his life, for everyone who knows him, he was the dreadful bounty hunter. Even he believes he was emotionless.   
You let him cry for a minute or two, crying with him, caressing his head, his back. “I’m here now. I’m back. You brought me back, Boba.”  
Slowly you push him back and slide down to face him. You pass your hand on his face and you kiss his forehead. Boba closes his eye. You kiss his left eye, his right one. You kiss his right cheek, his left one. Slowly, with your lips still on his skin, you move to his mouth where you put a firm, long kiss. Boba stands up, grabbing you with him, and takes you in his arms to bring you to the bed. He drops you off on the bed. You keep holding his shoulder, forcing him to lie down on you. Pulling him harder against  
you. He groaned softly. His lips find the way back to your mouth. His kisses are now greedy. He wants to taste you, to eat you, to lick you. When he pauses from a kiss, put his nose on your neck and inhale you. Your smell intoxicated him.   
“You make me lose myself, Cyar’ika. How can I deserve you?”  
“You deserve every piece of me. You can do anything you wish to do to me. It’s your reward, my hero.”  
At these words, Boba pulls off your pant and reach your vagina with his hands. His fingers seem to know all your soft spots, and you started to mound.  
“I will please you Cyar’ika. Let me hear how you love it.”   
Overtly, you beg him to continue. He pays good attention to your reaction to the different places he touches you. In no time he becomes an expert of your pleasure. You were so wet his fingers start to get inside you while his thumb keeps rubbing your clit. His other hand lifts up your shirt and his tongue starts to wander on your breast.  
“Your skin is so soft; you taste so good Y\N”  
You keep moaning as his fingers move faster. You feel a wave of pleasure and you scream your orgasm like you never did before. Boba takes his hands slowly out your pant and kisses you.  
“Boba, I want more.” You grab him and roll over to end up on top. Boba put his hands on your hips and smile. You lean to kiss him. Your kiss moves to his neck, you bit him softly making him groan. You move down to his chest, lift his shirt and keep kissing him. Boba closes his eyes as you reach his pant. Your hand rubs his crotch. His sex is big and hard. You continue to tease him putting your month on his sex over his pant. Boba grabs your arms to pull you back to him. When you face him again, he’s contemplated you and brings you even more close to him, wrapping you in his arms. You put your face in his neck and enjoy his musk scent. In your ears, Boba murmured to you: “It’s been a while since I… I don’t want to disappoint you Cyar’ika.”  
“You’ll never disappoint me. I’m so lucky to have found you.”  
Boba rolls over you and takes his sex out. You keep looking at each other in the eyes. Boba gives you a kiss on the forehead and slides his sex deep inside you. You both let a moan out and you keep still for a moment.   
“Tell me your mine.” He asks you.  
“Oh, I’m your Boba. I’m all yours”  
Boba starts to move in and out on you. Your body shakes with pleasure. His pace is perfect, when he moves, his penis rubs all your vagina, and when he moves back in, he pushes the deeper he could with enough strength. Boba’s face is in your neck. He smells you; he tastes you and he is in you. You really are all his. You keep moaning in his ear and really feel like he's going crazy. As the pleasure rise, Boba moves faster and stronger. Your moaning is now screaming.   
“Yes, Boba, yes. I’m yours, please me, don’t stop”   
Boba pushes harder and faster in you. It almost painful but your body is so exciting you want more. You feel your orgasm coming, and like an explosion the pleasure moving through all your body. Almost at the same time Boba groaning in your ear. You could feel all the emotions he’s going through just by sharing this moment with you. You start to cry.   
It was a lot. The retrieve of your memories; the moment you just shared with Boba. You could not control yourself, tears falling down your face. Boba has still his face in your neck. He tries to get back his senses. As he moves his eye on you, he realizes that you are crying. Before he could say anything, you kiss him to reassure him.  
“Don’t worry, these are happy tears.”  
Boba gazes at you and caresses your face with his hand.  
“It’s been a long day you should rest. You want me to stay?” He asks you.  
“Now that I convince you that we are made for each other, you won’t go anywhere. Besides, I need my hero close to me.”  
Boba chuckles and kiss your nose.  
“Please don’t you ever forget about me again.” He teases you.  
“Promise”


End file.
